Erased
by Lily30481
Summary: "모르겠니, 해리? 난 너한테서 어떤 감정을 느꼈어. 그건 어쩔 수 없었어. 자연스러운 거였어. 하지만 그건… 그건 허락되지 않은 거였어. 다른 어떤 표현으로 설명해야 할지 모르겠어. 아무튼 그건 허락되지 않은 거였는데 느껴버렸어. 맙소사, 그리고 그게 날 지워버릴 거야, 해리. 느껴져. 난 그게 느껴져."


**Title : Erased**

******Disclaimer: 해리포터에 대한 어떠한 권한도 없습니다.**

**A/N : 조앤 K. 롤링이 미워서 썼어요.**

**HHr. angst.**

**1,215 words**

* * *

" 해리, 너는 그러면 안 되는 거였어. "

해리는 정신을 차리려고 애쓰고 있었다. 누군가가 그에게 말을 하고 있었다. 사방은 하얀 빛으로 가득했고, 그는 자신의 팔과 다리의 감각을 느낄 수가 없었다.

" 헤르미온느? "

그는 다만 자신의 귀에 생경하고도 익숙하게 들리는 가장 절친한 친구의 목소리를, 마치 단 하나의 희망의 줄을 부여잡듯 놓치지 않으려고 애를 썼다.

" 헤르미온느? 너니? 네가 안 보여. "

해리는 자신의 몸을 통제할 수 있길 빌며 허우적거리려고 노력했다. 헤르미온느의 모습은 보이질 않았고 해리는 답답하고 불안한 마음을 견딜 수가 없었다. 왜 안 보이는 거지? 난 왜 움직일 수 없는 거지? 볼드모트의 짓인 걸까? 해리는 자신의 내부에서 타오르는 당혹감과 걱정스러움, 그리고 그로 인한 분노를 느꼈다. 헤르미온느는 말을 멈추지 않았다.

" 해리, 그러면 안 되는 거였어. 넌 그래선 안 됐어. "  
" 무슨 말을 하는 거야, 헤르미온느? 네가 안 보여. 네가 안 보여. 너 괜찮은 거야? 내가 어떻게 된 거야? "

그녀의 목소리는 어딘지 모르게 가슴 아프고 슬프게 들렸기에 해리는 당장 그녀를 달래주고 싶었다. 그가 가장 싫어하는 것은 헤르미온느가 우는 모습을 지켜보는 것이었고, 지금 그는 앞을 보지 못 하지만 헤르미온느의 커다란 두 눈망울에 흐를 것 같은 눈물이 고여 있는 모습이 자꾸만 상상되었다.

" 아니. 넌 괜찮아. 눈을 떠. 눈을 떠봐. 넌 할 수 있어. "

그리고 그 말을 듣자, 거짓말처럼 앞이 선명히 보이기 시작했다. 내가 지금껏 눈을 감고 있었던 걸까? 곧이어 팔과 다리의 감각도 돌아왔다. 해리가 당황하여 주위를 둘러보았다. 그들은 그리핀도르의, 언제나처럼 불타는 모닥불이 있고 포근하고 아득한 분위기가 가득한 휴게실의, 그들이 언제나 함께 앉곤 하는 소파였다. _이상한데._ 우린 분명히 호크룩스를 사냥하러…,

" 우리가 왜 여기 있는 거야? 난 분명히 침대에서…. "

그는 어리둥절한 얼굴로 주위를 둘러보았다. 이건 분명히 기억에 없는 일이었다.

" 그냥, 그만. 그게 중요한 게 아냐. 날 봐. 내 이야기를 들어. "

헤르미온느의 가느다란 손가락이 해리의 옷깃을 잡아당겼다. 항상 햇빛이 들지 않는 도서관 안에서 종잇장을 넘기는 그녀의 손가락은 창백하다 싶을 정도로 하얬으며 단정했다. 해리는 그녀의 손가락이 그를 이끄는 대로 놔두었다. 그녀의 시선이 그와 맞추어왔다. 그의 예상대로, 그녀의 눈은 촉촉히 젖어 있었다. 해리는 무언가가 자신의 가슴을 쾅하고 내리치는 느낌을 받았다. 그는 헤르미온느에 관해서는 틀리는 법이 없었다. 그녀가 슬프거나 화가 났거나 실망했거나 지쳤을 때, 그는 그녀의 모든 감정을 헤아릴 수 있었다. 그건 그들 사이의 특별한 유대감 같은 것이었다. 그것들은 언제나 해리와 헤르미온느가 함께하도록 만들어주었다.

" 뭐가 잘못된 거야? 뭐 때문에 우는 거야? "

걱정스러움이 담긴 시선이 헤르미온느에게 가 닿았다. " 해리. " 어쩐지 그 말에 그녀는 견딜 수 없다는 듯이 고통스러운 얼굴을 지었다. 해리는 침착하게 헤르미온느가 말을 이을 때까지 기다렸다. 언제나 그는 헤르미온느가 입을 열 때까지 침착히 언제고 기다리곤 했다.

" 해리. 나… 난 곧 사라질 거야. "  
" 뭐? "

해리의 두 눈이 크게 떠졌다.

" 무슨 소리야? 넌 지금 여기 있잖아. "

그녀의 말을 믿지 않았지만, 그는 그녀가 당장이라도 사라질 것처럼 그녀의 가녀린 팔을 꽉 붙드는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다.

" 무언가가 잘못되었어. 우린… 우린 그러면 안 되는 거였어. "  
" 무슨 얘길 하는 거야, 대체? "

이해할 수 없는 상황에 해리는 헤르미온느의 팔을 부여잡고는 물었다. 헤르미온느는 제정신을 차릴 수 없는 것처럼 보였다. 동시에 그녀는 부서질 것 같고, 불안정해 보여서 그는 그녀를 붙든 자신의 손에 의해 그녀가 부서질까 두려워 손에 힘을 뺐다. 그녀의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다.

" 내가 너의 머릿결을 쓰다듬었던 때가 기억나? 그때, 우리가 덤블도어 교수님 얘기를 할 때에. "

그녀는 마치 비밀 이야기를 하듯이 소리를 죽여 물었다. 해리는 고개를 끄덕였다.

" 그때의 느낌이 기억나니, 해리? 우리가 느꼈던… "  
" 그럼 물론이지. "

해리는 자신의 얼굴이 조금 붉어지는 게 느껴졌다.

" 난 고통스러워 하고 있었고 네가 날 달래줬잖아. 위로해줬어. "  
" 네가 눈을 감았던 거 기억해? "

헤르미온느가 그토록 세세한 것까지 기억하고 있다는 것에 해리의 얼굴이 붉어졌다.

" 그럼, 당연하지. 왜냐하면 정말 편안했으니까. 네가 계속해주길 바랐거든. "

이런 감정을 이야기하는 것은 부끄러운 동시에 아무렇지도 않은 것처럼 여겨졌다. 말하지 않아도 그들은 서로의 감정을 느낄 수가 있었다. 그러한 감정은 그들이 친구가 된 이래로 항상 느껴왔던 것들이다. 편안함, 의지하고 싶은 마음, 행복…. 이것들을 입 밖으로 꺼내는 일은 생소한 동시에 낯설지 않은 것처럼 느껴졌다.

" 네가 그랬다는 걸 알아. "

그녀의 말에 해리는 자신의 입에 떠오르는 미소를 막을 수가 없었다.

" 네가 알 거란 걸 나도 알고 있었어. "

시선이 맞닿은 헤르미온느의 입가에서 작은 미소가 떠올랐다. 그런데 그것은 위태롭고 또 슬퍼보였다. 해리는 그녀를 웃게 하고 싶었다. 진짜로 웃게 하고 싶었다. 그리고 그는 언제나 헤르미온느를 미소짓게 할 수 있는 말들을 알고 있었다.

" 그리고 너 역시 네가 계속하길 바랐지. 알아. 느낄 수 있었어. "  
" 그래, 맞아. "

그렇게 대답하며 헤르미온느는 이번에는 조금 더 크게 미소지었다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 그것은 해리의 가슴을 바늘로 찌르는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 해리는 그 느낌이 싫었다.

" 그때 기억나니? 너희 부모님 묘지에 내가 함께 갔던. 내가 꽃을 만들었잖아. "  
" 그럼, 미온느, 당연하지. 그걸 내가 잊었다고 생각한 거야? "

해리는 그가 할 수 있는 가장 부드러운 목소리로 대답했다. 이제 해리는 그녀의 두 손을 쥐고 있었다. 느낌이 조금 이상했다. 따뜻한 온기가 느껴지는 것 같으면서도 텅 빈 무언가를 만지는 느낌이 났다. 마치 유령을 만지고 있는 것처럼. 그게 무슨 느낌인지 그도 알 수가 없었다. 그렇지만 그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 헤르미온느는 무언가 중요한 이야기를 하는 중이었고, 해리는 그것에 집중해야 했다.

" 우린 그때도 느꼈어, 그렇지? "  
" 그래. 난 그 순간에 내 옆에 있는 게 다른 누군가가 아닌 너라는 게 좋았어. 넌 언제나 날 이해해주고 또 위로해주니까. "

이제 주위의 배경은 서서히 흐릿하고 멀어지는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 집중할수록, 그녀의 존재는 더욱 선명하게 다가왔다. 그녀의 구불거리는 갈색 머리카락도, 눈동자 위로 깜빡거리는 길다란 속눈썹도, 입을 열 때마다 움직이는 얇은 입술도 여전히 사랑스러운 모습 그대로, 하지만 동시에 더 강하게 그의 시선을 잡아당겼다. 순간 그는 이것들을 잃을까 하는 강한 두려움을 느꼈다.

" 네가 무슨 얘길 하는 건지 모르겠어, 헤르미온느. 왜 네가 사라진다는 거야? 왜 그런 생각을 해? "  
" 왜냐하면 우린 느껴선 안 될 것을 느꼈으니까! "

낮게 억누른 목소리로 내뱉은 그녀의 외침에 해리는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 그녀는 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물고는 고통스러운 듯이 고개를 저으며 해리를 응시했다.

" 모르겠니, 해리? 난 너한테서 어떤 감정을 느꼈어. 그건 어쩔 수 없었어. 자연스러운 거였어. 하지만 그건… 그건 허락되지 않은 거였어. 다른 어떤 표현으로 설명해야 할지 모르겠어. 아무튼 그건 허락되지 않은 거였는데 느껴버렸어. 맙소사, 그리고 그게 날 지워버릴 거야, 해리. 느껴져. 난 그게 느껴져. "

그녀의 손이 떨리고 있었다. 해리는 그녀의 말이 이해되지 않았다. 하지만 그녀의 손을 붙잡은, 텅 비어버린 것만 같은 그 어떤 느낌에 그게 무엇인지 알 것도 같았다.

" 네가 사라진다는 말이야? "

금방이라도 맞잡은 손이 사라져버릴 것 같은 두려움을 느끼며 해리가 물었다.

" 모르겠어, 해리. 나도 정확히는 잘 모르겠어. "

그녀의 코끝은 발갛게 물들어 있었다. 그녀는 급해지는 호흡을 가다듬으려 애썼다.

" 해리, 난… 난… 너무 무서워. 날 데려가버릴 거야. 다시는 널 이런 식으로 보지 못 할 거야. "  
" 괜찮아. 괜찮을 거야. 내가 널 지켜줄게. "

해리는 손을 올려 헤르미온느의 어깨를 감싸고 잡아당겼다. 그녀의 떨고 있는 몸을 진정시키기 위해 그녀를 가둔 손에 힘을 주고는 등을 쓸어내렸다. 해리는 그녀가 자신의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그녀는 울고 있었다. 해리의 코끝에서 헤르미온느의 익숙한 향이 맡아졌다. 그는 그녀를 더욱 꼭 껴안았다. 그녀가 자신의 품에 기대어 마음을 안정시키길 원했다.

자신이 그녀를 지켜줄 거였다.  
항상 그랬듯이, 이번에도.

* * *

그리고 해리는 잠에서 깨어났다. 짙은 어둠이 방 안에 내려 있었다. 아직 날이 밝으려면 한참이나 남았었다. 그리고 그는 자신이 무슨 꿈을 꾸고 있었는지 기억해낼 수가 없었다. 다만 조금 슬픈 여운이 느껴질 뿐이었다. 그는 침대에서 몸을 일으켜, 아직 어두운 창밖을 내다보았다.

문득 어제 있었던 일이 떠올랐다.

' 난 헤르미온느를 여동생처럼 사랑하고 있어. '

자신이 왜 그런 말을 했는지 그는 스스로를 이해할 수가 없었다. 그것은 진실이 아니었다; 자신은 지금껏 단 한 번도 그녀를 여동생처럼 느낀 적이 없었다. 하지만 동시에 그것은 거짓이 아니기도 했다; 해리는 그녀를 트롤에게서 구해냈을 때부터 언제나 그녀를 사랑해왔으니까. 그건 이상한 감정이었다. 해리는 자신의 감정을 제대로 판단할 수 없었다. 그녀를 사랑하는 동시에 무언가 비어 있는 듯했다. 마치 누군가가 지워버린 것처럼.

어둠속에서 그는 자신이 잃어버린 게 무엇인지 떠올리려 애를 썼다. 공허함을 느끼며 생각을 집중해보았지만, 자신이 놓치지 않도록 지켜야 했던 그것이 무엇인지 끝끝내 알 수가 없었다. 해리는 자신이 잃어버린, 알 수 없는 것에 대한 깊은 그리움을 느끼며 창밖을 응시했다. 창문으로 들어오는 새벽빛이 날이 밝아오고 있음을 알려주고 있었다. 그리고 그는 영원히 그에게서 지워진, 소중했던 무언가를 알아내지 못할 것이다.


End file.
